


Aprendendo a se curar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: smallfandombang, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Coisas horríveis aconteceram nas vidas de Jessica e Trish, de experiências traumáticas e abuso na infância para a questão com Kilgrave. Com tudo o que aconteceu, era difícil superar o trauma e aprender a se curar, mas durante suas vidas, sempre puderam contar uma com a outra.





	Aprendendo a se curar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning How to Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695225) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Jessica era feliz, ou tão feliz quando uma garota de quatorze anos podia ser, significando que ela provavelmente era mais feliz do que pensava que era. Seus pais se amavam, e eles amavam seus filhos, fariam qualquer coisa por eles. Seu irmão era um saco, irritante como só garotos de dez anos poderiam ser, mas ela ainda o amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, mesmo que fosse difícil fazer ela admitir isso naquela época.

Claro, ela não era a garota mais popular da escola, longe disso, esse papel pertencia a Patsy Walker, a celebridade juvenil da sua escola que todo mundo amava e invejada em doses iguais. Na verdade, Jessica não tinha muitos amigos, e não se dava bem com a maior parte das pessoas da sua idade, mas ela gostava das coisas assim. Ela pensava que a maior parte dos seus colegas eram idiotas, de qualquer forma, então ela provavelmente estava melhor sem eles.

Ela brigava demais com Phillip, mas isso era parte de ter um irmão mais novo, eles tinham um jeito único de afetar as pessoas. Ainda assim, brigar com ele e o provocar era seu privilégio, e ela não deixaria ninguém mais fazer isso.

Mesmo então ela era como seria por toda a sua vida adulta, só se preocupando realmente com meia dúzia de pessoas, mas ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para as proteger. Ela sempre teve uma vertente protetora nela, mesmo antes de ser realmente capaz de proteger qualquer pessoa.

Ela era feliz então, e nem sabia disso, não até ter perdido tudo. Com o passar dos anos, ela pensaria no acidente muitas vezes, se perdendo em possibilidades. Era fácil se culpar, era ela quem não tinha querido dividir o GameBoy, e ela era o motivo pelo qual seu pai estava distraído demais para perceber o caminhão. Ela nem sabia porque ela estava tão determinada a não deixar Phil pegar a porcaria, tudo parecia tão pouco importante agora. Ela não queria ir naquela viagem, ela lembrava disso, apesar de não se lembrar mais do motivo. Provavelmente alguma razão aleatória que ela esqueceria assim que chegassem lá, ou que ela iria usar para reclamar o tempo inteiro enquanto se divertindo secretamente, esse era o jeito dos adolescentes.

Jogar o GameBoy foi um impulso, ela não queria que ele quebrasse, mas tendo quebrado, ela também não se desculparia por isso. Ela nunca foi do tipo que se desculpa, mesmo antes de ter um problema tão grande tentando tomar toda a culpa do mundo como sua. Não parecia uma um problema tão grande naquele momento, ela jamais poderia ter adivinhado as consequências. Ela não pensou nada disso quando aconteceu, mas teve mais do que tempo o suficiente para pensar sobre isso nos anos que se passaram. Era algo que ela jamais poderia realmente superar.

\---

Patricia não podia se lembrar de uma época em que fosse feliz. Ela sabia que deveria ter sido em algum momento, para ter uma referência que lhe dissesse que era infeliz agora. Talvez tivesse sido antes de tudo isso começar, quando ainda moravam em um apartamento de um quarto e nem sempre tinham alguma coisa para comer, ao menos então ela sentia que sua vida era sua, e não de outra pessoa. Mas mesmo então sua mãe planejava intensamente, era uma força da natureza, que não pararia em nada para ganhar na vida, não importando quem tivesse que ferir para conseguir o que queria.

Ela não odiava sua mãe, não exatamente, não era algo tão simples. Sua mãe tomou a sua vida e a deixou infeliz, a forçou quase ao ponto de quebrar, a forçou a ver o médico que a deixou viciada em remédios controlados e então fingiu que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ainda assim, ela era sua mãe, e era difícil a odiar. Ficar irritada, frustrada, a desprezar, ter nojo dela? Claro, mas era difícil falar sobre ódio quando ainda amava sua mãe, e esses sentimentos eram difíceis demais para reconciliar para uma adolescente, mesmo uma que já tinha passado por tanta coisa. Ela ainda não estava equipada para entender realmente o que sua mãe estava fazendo e o quão errado isso era, ela nem estava equipada para interpretar seus próprios sentimentos quanto a isso. Naquele momento, ela nem estava tentando escapar, ela só observava enquanto se tornava mais e mais essa pessoa que odiava, incapaz de se impedir, ou impedir sua mãe, só se concentrando em sobreviver. Ela precisaria de anos para perceber que isso foi o bastante, e que não era sua culpa o que sua mãe fez com ela.

\---

Jessica não queria ir morar com uma garota rica com quem ela nunca tinha falado. Por mais juvenil que isso fosse, e ela sabia que era, ela só queria voltar para casa. Mas casa não era só um lugar, e não existia mais. A casa estava vazia, não só de suas coisas, que já tinham sido guardadas, mas de sua família. Ainda assim, ela preferia ficar sozinha em uma casa vazia do que se mudar com uma celebridade adolescente e sua mãe insuportável, qualquer coisa era melhor do que isso.

O problema era, ela não podia evitar de ver o que estava diante dos seus olhos. Ela sempre gostou de investigar, o ‘o que’ não importava, a diversão estava em tentar descobrir as coisas, e depois de tanto tempo com esse hobby, ela não podia simplesmente parar. Ela descobria até o que não queria aprender, era só uma dessas coisas, olhos treinados e tudo isso, mesmo se fosse mais como olhos amadores com um pouco de prática.

Os sinais estavam lá desde o início, as brigas de Patsy com sua mãe, o modo como sua mãe falava em ameaças mal veladas, os hematomas que Patsy fazia tudo em seu poder para esconder. Jessica não queria ter nada a ver com isso. Ela não pode proteger sua família, seu irmãozinho, não pode se proteger de perder todo mundo que amava. Pior do que isso, ela causou o acidente, e isso era uma coisa com a qual tinha que viver, não importa quanto gostaria de voltar e mudar as coisas. Ela não era uma heroína, e não tinha motivos ou meios para salvar essa garota. Não era da sua conta, tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar até ter idade de escapar daquela casa e daquelas pessoas, e então realmente não seria seu problema.

Ela não deveria se envolver com essa família, Dorothy garantiu que ela soubesse que não era parte da família, e que Jessica só deveria ficar fora do caminho e não ser visto. Ela não era do tipo que escutava pessoas assim, mas fazer isso dessa vez tornaria sua vida mais fácil, e ela precisava de alguma coisa fácil agora. Tudo o que precisava fazer era ignorar o que Patsy estava passando, e se esconder a cada vez que a gritaria e as coisas sendo atiradas começavam, e o quão difícil isso poderia ser? Se ela não podia salvar as pessoas que mais importavam para ela, então não podia salvar ninguém.

\---

Ela não queria ter nada a ver com a Jessica. Era só outro dos esquemas de publicidade da sua mãe, e ela já tinha se cansado deles há muito tempo. Ela não queria pensar sobre como se sentia com relação a sua mãe usar uma garota por volta da sua idade, não queria pensar sobre o que isso dizia sobre sua relação com sua mãe. Ela ainda não tinha palavras para explicar o que estava sentindo, não podia nomear o abuso que estava sofrendo, só tinha seu próprio redemoinho de dor, frustração, raiva, e tantas outras coisas que não podia identificar, para seguir em frente.

Ela não sabia porque não gostava de Jessica tanto assim, se só estava se rebelando contra o que sua mãe queria ou se, em um nível subconsciente, ela queria proteger Jessica contra aquilo do que não podia se proteger. Só muito depois ela começaria a pensar nisso, e a essa altura, ela já estava se desfazendo das partes da sua vida que se criaram sob a influência da sua mãe, e Jessica tinha se tornado uma das poucas que ela queria manter.

Contudo, quando Jessica chegou na sua vida pela primeira vez, ela não estava pronta para começar a se curar, e ela explodiu. Não era o momento certo, não ainda, para o que se tornariam uma para a outra, mas isso aconteceria logo, uma vez que sua dor começasse a se misturar e elas percebessem que eram mais fortes juntas do que separadas.

\---

É claro que então ela descobriu sobre seus poderes, e isso era algo que definitivamente não existia antes do acidente. Quando ela quebrou a pia, ela entrou em pânico, e quando Patsy a viu levantar a pia, era demais, cedo demais. Ela tinha visto o modo como Dorothy explorava Patsy em cada oportunidade disponível, e não podia deixar que isso acontecesse com ela também. Ela não estava acima de zombar e ameaçar Patsy para conseguir o que queria, ela estava assustada, e pessoas assustadas ficavam desesperadas o bastante para fazer coisas cruéis para escapar aquilo que temiam.

Ela era forte agora, forte o bastante para se proteger, e proteger qualquer pessoa com quem se importava, mas por que isso importava? Sua família já estava morte, e ela não podia fazer nada por eles, então para que servia esse poder? Ela não se importava com mais ninguém, nem tinha tanta certeza de que se importava consigo mesma, então era inútil de qualquer forma. Era mais um motivo para esconder seus poderes, especialmente porque ela mal sabia nada sobre eles, e não tinha muita vontade de os explorar.

Mas mesmo então ajudar as pessoas era parte de quem ela era, mesmo se tentasse negar isso. Mesmo antes de aprender sobre seus poderes, havia uma parte dela que implorava para ajudar Patys, e agora que ela sabia que era capaz de fazer algo, era difícil ignorar isso, independente do que Patsy realmente queria.

\---

Ela não queria ser salva. Ser salva significava que ela era uma donzela em perigo, uma vítima, e ela não queria se ver assim. Também, ela não queria dever nada para ninguém, então ela não podia ser resgatada por ninguém. Era melhor assim, ela podia lidar com as coisas, ela estava lidando com as coisas. Talvez mal, mas do jeito dela, e era isso que importava.

Jessica não era uma exceção. Patricia não se importava se ela era uma heroína em desenvolvimento, Jessica não tinha o direito de interferir na sua vida, ela só teria que achar outra pessoa para salvar.

\---

Jessica fingiu que não via pelo tempo que conseguiu, o que acabou sendo um tempo muito pequeno. Ela podia fazer isso, desde que ficasse longe e nunca visse nada que acontecia, então ela podia fingir que não fazer nada era algo com o que poderia viver. E então ela viu Dorothy tentar forçar Patsy a vomitar, e era demais, ela não podia deixar isso seguir acontecendo. Dorothy já estava matando sua filha de fome, quase que só a deixando comer quando estavam em público, ou de outra forma tivessem companhia que não a Jessica.

Apesar de poder dizer para Patsy depois que perdeu a cabeça, isso não era exatamente verdade. Ela jogou Dorothy contra a parede, com força o bastante para machucar, mas não para quebrar. Mesmo então ela estava se controlando, ela não sabia do que era capaz, mas sabia que podia matar alguém se não tivesse cuidado. Ela sempre teve um temperamento explosivo, mas sempre se focou em coisas, ao invés de pessoas, e isso não iria mudar agora.

\---

Foi depois daquele incidente que ela e Jessica começaram a se aproximar. Elas partilhavam dois segredos agora, seu abuso e as habilidades de Jessica, e esse era o tipo de coisa que aproximava as pessoas. Quando Jessica a salvou, ela lhe deu uma abertura, e era papel dela fazer o próximo movimento.

“Eu odeio Patsy, não suporto o nome, a peruca, o fato de que todo mundo só presume que eu sou aquela droga de personagem,” ela disse um dia, quando estavam sozinhas em casa. Sua mãe provavelmente estava chupando algum juiz ou diretor, se ela a conhecia bem.

“É um nome idiota mesmo, soa como uma patricinha cabeça mole,” Jessica respondeu.

“Puxa, valeu.”

Jessica deu de ombros. “Só estou dizendo, é o pior apelido de todos.”

“Porque Jess é tão original.”

“Ei, ao menos é um apelido normal. Eu aposto que o único motivo para a sua mãe escolher Patsy foi porque ninguém mais ia usar isso, então você podia ter a ‘marca’ só para você,” ela disse, fazendo aspas no ar desnecessariamente dramáticas.

“Eu não me surpreenderia. Ela não me chamava disso antes de começarmos com toda essa história de atuação.”

“O que ela te chamava antes?”

“Só Patricia, acho.”

“O que é perfeito se você é uma senhora na casa dos sessenta com várias gatos, não tão bom para uma adolescente.”

Patricia riu. “Melhor do que ser uma celebridade viciada em drogas, acho.”

“Vamos lá, do que você gostaria de ser chamada então?”

“Achei que as pessoas não deveriam escolher seus próprios apelidos.”

Jessica deu de ombros. “Que seja. Quem vai te parar?”

Ela pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Trish. Acho que eu gosto de Trish.”

“Trish então. Quer pedir uma pizza? Peguei vinte pratas da bolsa da tua mãe.”

 

\---

Sua mãe não a deixaria ir para a reabilitação, e logo ela tinha voltado para médicos que insistiam em lhe receitar coisas que não precisava só para que ela fizesse o que sua mãe queria sem perder a cabeça. Às vezes ela conseguia dizer não para eles. Às vezes, não conseguia.

\---

Dorothy nunca mais tocou em Trish, mas isso não significava que ela estava segura. Sua mãe tinha um jeito com as palavras, e sempre sabia como entrar debaixo da pele de Trish. Enquanto estivesse sob sua influência, Trish nunca estaria realmente em segurança, e tanto Trish como Jessica sabiam disso. E era por isso que sempre sonhavam em escapar, ir para algum lugar bem longe, onde não pudessem ser encontradas. A realidade, é claro, tornava isso impossível. Não havia para onde Trish ir que ela não fosse ser reconhecida, seu programa tinha seguidores internacionais e milhões de espectadores, qualquer dos quais poderia a reconhecer mesmo sem o icônico cabelo vermelho. Sua mãe vendeu sua imagem antes de Trish ter idade para entender o que isso significava, e agora isso era algo que a iria assombrar, provavelmente pelo resto da vida, era simplesmente o tipo de programa que parecia que nunca iria desaparecer.

Por anos, os sonhos eram tudo o que elas tinham. Quando Dorothy não estava por perto, elas conversavam sobre escapar, sair correndo no meio da noite e nunca voltar. Era uma fonte de conforto, mesmo que nunca fossem fazer isso. Se elas tentassem algo assim, Dorothy simplesmente chamaria a polícia, e elas seriam encontradas antes de saírem da cidade.

Ainda assim, esses eram sonhos bons, sonhos que as ajudavam a seguir em frente. Quando viver juntas e longe de Dorothy finalmente pode se tornar realidade, nenhuma delas imaginou que algum dia viveriam separadas. Elas estavam erradas.

\---

Trish foi a primeira a falar sobre como ela se sentia, sincera e direta, como ela sempre teve mais facilidade com seus sentimentos do que Jessica. O que dizia mais sobre Jessica do que sobre Trish, porque Trish não poderia ser considerada uma pessoa aberta nesse ponto, não por nenhum padrão razoável. Não haviam muitos padrões razoáveis que pudessem ser aplicados a adolescentes traumatizadas, e muito menos para adolescentes traumatizadas que também eram celebridades adolescentes ou tinham poderes que prefeririam manter em segredo.

Elas estavam no quarto de Trish, ouvindo música alta e comendo pizza, aproveitando seu tempo sem a Dorothy. Era uma das coisas favoritas delas para fazer, apesar de que qualquer coisa que envolvesse ficarem longe de Dorothy estava no topo da lista.

“Eu te amo, sabe?” Trish disse no nada, sem erguer os olhos dos dois CDs que estava segurando.

Jess revirou os olhos, se escondendo atrás de sua fachada de indiferença como ela só costumava fazer quando elas tinham companhia. “Você é sempre tão melosa.”

“Que seja, você sabe o que estou falando.”

 

Seu tom era sério dessa vez. “É, eu sei.”

Era uma terça de tarde. Jess sempre se lembraria disso, não porque era particularmente relevante, mas exatamente porque não era, porque era um dia como qualquer outro, tornado especial somente por aquelas palavras. Trish não se lembraria, ela só se lembraria que Jess não disse o mesmo, ela não se importava com o resto, só com o que Jess não disso. Trish tentou não deixar isso a magoar, ela falhou.

\---

Ela estava chorando. Tentando ajeitar suas roupas e parar suas lágrimas e se acalmar e contar para Jess o que aconteceu, o que quase aconteceu, o que sua mãe arranjou para que acontecesse. Ela não podia fazer tudo isso, mas não importava, era com Jess que estava falando, e Jess entendia, Jessica sempre entendia. Sua mãe não estava acima de usar sexo para conseguir o que queria, e ela tentava explorar Trish sempre que podia, mas isso era baixo demais até para ela. Trish correu tão rápido quanto podia assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, por sorte enquanto ainda tinha suas roupas.

Ela nem sabia como se sentia com relação às ações de sua mãe, simultaneamente em pânico e dormente demais para pensar claramente. Tudo o que ela sabia era que não podia permitir que sua mãe a usasse assim, que essa era uma linha que não iria cruzar, uma barreira que iria defender, mesmo que isso significasse enfrentar a raiva de sua mãe. Se não fosse por Jessica, ela provavelmente não teria os meios para fazer isso, mas não importava, porque Jessica estava lá, Jessica sempre estaria lá por ela.

Jess segurou Trish nos seus braços, e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem. Ela não sabia o que mais fazer, ela não estava equipada para lidar com seus próprios traumas, muito menos os de outra pessoa. Mas essa Trish, a única pessoa viva com quem ainda se importava, e por ela tentaria. Trish estava dormindo quando Jessica a largou, colocando-a cuidadosamente na cama, esperando que ela estivesse a salvo de Dorothy ao menos por um tempo. Dorothy não iria para casa naquela noite, disso Jessica tinha certeza, ela não se arriscaria enfrentar Jessica depois disso, esperaria que Trish se recuperasse o bastante para ficar no caminho, sabendo que os sentimentos confusos de sua filha por ela a mantivessem a salvo de Jessica. Isso não era um problema, não era de Dorothy que Jessica estava atrás naquela noite.

Alguém aceitou um suborno na forma de uma adolescente, e essa pessoa pagaria por sua perversão. Encontrar o quarto de hotel do cara foi fácil, ela sempre foi boa em encontrar pessoas, isso não deveria ser diferente só porque isso importava. Ela quebrou a porta dele, e não foi a única coisa que ela quebrou. Foi descuidada, só sorta a salvando de ter seus poderes pegos em uma câmera, mas Trish se machucou e isso fez com que ela ficasse descuidada. O cara, algum executivo importante de Hollywood, não contaria a ninguém o que aconteceu. Esse era um mundo antes de pessoas como ela serem conhecidas, e ninguém acreditaria nele. Jess lhe disse para ficar longe de Trish, e espalhar que ela estava protegida. Naquele momento, ela não podia se importar mais se isso significasse que ela seria descoberta, qualquer coisa valeria a pena para manter Trish segura.

Dorothy não voltou para casa por uma semana. Quando voltou, buscou Trish mais cedo da escola para ter um tempo com ela sozinha. Quando Jess chegou em casa, Dorothy já tinha atingido Trish. O pedido de Trish foi a única coisa que impediu Jessica de destruir aquela mulher. Às vezes, ela ainda desejava que tivesse feito isso.

\---

Foi Trish que finalmente disse que era demais e decidiu que elas tinham que partir. Foi Jess quem garantiu que sua decisão fosse respeitada. Dorothy não queria deixar elas partirem, mas quando a escolha era entre cooperar e receber cheques de royalties e não cooperar e ser quebrada ao meio, era mais fácil deixar sua filha ir, ao menos por agora. Ela nunca desistiria de colocar suas mãos naquela mina de ouro de novo, mas não estava disposta a enfrentar Jessica nisso.

Viverem sozinhas não era uma cama de rosas como tinham imaginado. Trish ainda tinha um vício em drogas para lidar, preferencialmente longe do olhar público, o que não seria fácil. Jessica ainda tinha que lidar com sua falta de habilidades lucrativas e problemas com figuras de autoridade. Elas não tinham muito dinheiro, e Dorothy ficou com a marca Patsy, então elas não podiam contar com isso. No final das contas, seu primeiro dia sozinhas foi um desastre, e elas amaram cada minuto disso.

\---

Trish não teve problemas em conseguir dinheiro. Apesar do que sua mãe sempre tentou fazer com que acreditasse, ela era o verdadeiro talento por trás de seu sucesso, e não Dorothy. De um trabalho pequeno para o próximo, ela conseguiu o bastante para pagar as contas, e logo ela estava construindo sua própria marca, se distanciando de Patsy e, como consequência, de sua própria mãe. Ela e Jessica não precisavam de muito, afinal. Elas tinham uma a outra, todo o resto era um luxo.

\---

Jessica não tinha ideia de como manter um emprego. O problema era, essa tinha superpoderes, e esses não incluíam a capacidade de lidar com a bobagem de outras pessoas. Além do mais, ela era boa em encontrar sujeira em outras pessoas, mesmo se não estivesse tentando muito. Então, era difícil ouvir seu chefe idiota que estava fodendo a secretária e liberando sua culpa nos empregados, especialmente quando ela sabia que podia o atirar da janela sem nem suar. Não que ela fosse fazer isso, mas podia, e isso era o bastante para ser quase impossível respeitar ele. Na verdade muitos trabalhos de salário mínimo exigem empregados que estejam morrendo de medo de seus empregadores e de perder o seu sustento, então a menos que você soubesse que você e sua família morreriam de fome a menos que você mantivesse aquele emprego a todos os custos, era difícil não fugir daquele abuso.

Ainda assim, ela não podia deixar tudo cair em Trish, ela não era como a mãe sanguessuga de Trish. Então ela seguiu tentando, trabalho depois de trabalho, não importando o quão ridículos fossem. E ei, mesmo se o emprego fosse uma droga, ela normalmente conseguia um bom acordo, mesmo que isso significasse um pouco de chantagem. Não era como se essas pessoas não merecessem isso.

\---

Trish não ia a reuniões, e não tinha uma medalha. Ela não seria capaz de conseguir uma nova carreira se fizesse isso, celebridades mulheres simplesmente não conseguiam as mesmas vantagem que os homens, então ser publicamente uma viciada em recuperação seria ou o fim da sua carreira, ou a atrasaria em anos, nenhuma das hipóteses era aceitável.

Ainda assim, ela descobriu que era mais fácil resistir à vontade agora que não estava mais sendo manipulada por sua mãe. Mais fácil, não fácil, mas realizável, e ela tinha Jess para lhe ajudar de qualquer forma. Ela prometeu para si mesma que jamais assustaria Jess de novo por desmaiar no chão por causa de alguma coisa que tomou. Ela quase conseguiu manter a promessa.

\---

Ela pensou que beijar Jess seria estranho. Não porque ela era uma garota, ela nem era a primeira garota que Trish tinha beijado. Mas Jess era Jess, adotada por sua mãe mas não sua irmã, não exatamente apesar dessa ser a forma mais simples de explicar as coisas por um tempo. Ambas eram velhas demais para novas irmãs, e desde o início sua relação era diferente. Talvez, o que tinha mais potencial para arruinar isso era que Jess tinha sido seu suporte por tanto tempo, que ela não conseguiria imaginar a vida sem ela. Mas não era estranho, era a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E então Jess fez uma piada e elas voltaram para o que quer que estivessem fazendo. Elas não conversaram sobre iso.

\---

Jess amava Trish, realmente amava, de uma forma que achava que nunca seria possível para ela amar alguém. Ainda assim, ela nunca disse isso, não podia dizer isso, não sabia como. O que ela não podia colocar em palavras era que ela perdeu todo o que amava naquele acidente, e agora não podia suportar a ideia de perder Trish também. Então, talvez, se ela não dissesse nada, então nada de ruim iria acontecer. Não era um pensamento racional, mas trauma é raramente racional.

Trish disse que a amava, o tempo todo a princípio, e então menos, não porque sentisse menos, mas porque não queria pressionar Jess a alguma coisa para qual não estivesse pronta. Com o tempo, ela aprenderia a aceitar que era assim que Jess era, e que ela não precisava de palavras para saber como a outra se sentia, mas isso ainda doía, às vezes. Ela tentava não pensar sobre as vezes em que doía, não era culpa de Jes, afinal. Ambas tinham seus problemas, e Jes não culpava Trish pelos seus.

\---

Apesar de tudo, a vida era boa. E não boa como em estar contente por existir, mas realmente boa. Elas eram felizes, e tinham tudo o que elas poderiam querer.

Jess ia ser uma superheroína, fantasia e salvando pessoas e tudo isso. Ela só tinha que descobrir como ia fazer isso. Ela não tinha um mentor, alguém para a guiar nessa jornada, mas ela tinha Trish e seu apoio, e mesmo que Trish parecesse pensar que o elemento mais importante de uma fantasia fosse ser ridícula, Jess ainda apreciava sua ajuda.

Tudo estava exatamente como deveria estar. Seu passado finalmente tinha ficado para trás.

\---

E então Kilgrave aconteceu.

\---

Trish sabia que alguma coisa estava errada no segundo em que Jes decidiu se mudar, mas Jess continuava dizendo todas as coisas certas, e era difícil descobrir o que exatamente estava errado sobre seu comportamento. Ainda assim, essa não era a Jess que ela conhecia, e Trish não sabia o que fazer para conseguir sua Jess de volta.

Trish pensou em ir para a polícia, mas que bem isso faria? Jess era uma adulta, ela ainda estava em contato, e soava quase bem, então não tinha nada que a polícia pudesse fazer para a ajudar. Ela até pensou em contratar um deprogramador, mas o quão bem isso funcionaria com Jess? O modo de operação desse tipo de pessoa normalmente envolvia sequestrar o alvo e tentar limpar sua cabeça enquanto mantendo o alvo sob controle, e não havia jeito de uma pessoa normal ser capaz de agarrar Jess contra sua vontade, muito menos ser capaz de a conter por qualquer tempo.

Ela queria ir até Jessica, falar com ela, mas Jess sempre fugia de seus pedidos. Por mais que odiasse isso, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ao menos nada que pudesse pensar. Isso não significava que fosse parar de tentar encontrar uma forma de a ajudar.

\---

Depois de um tempo, era difícil se manter ciente. Parte dela não queria estar ciente do que estava acontecendo, era mais fácil assim. E parte dela queria estar alerta o tempo inteiro, procurando por uma forma de escapar. Quando ela falava com Trish no telefone, Jess estava tão desesperada para falar a verdade, mas não podia, não importava o quanto ela lutava, e ela lutava, ela não podia escapar do controle dele.

Ela queria matar ele. Nunca antes ela soube como era isso, não realmente, mas ela verdadeiramente queria matar ele. Mesmo que ela tivesse ameaçado Dorothy, sabia que não seria capaz de fazer isso então, Dorothy era uma cretina, mas Jessica não era uma assassina. Kilgrave era diferente, ela queria despedaçar ele, e ela sentia que podia viver com isso. Seria mais fácil lidar com ter matado alguém que merecia isso do que com tudo que ele estava fazendo com ela.

Toda a sua força, e ela não podia o manter longe dela, não podia se proteger, não podia impedir seu corpo de agir de todos os modos que ele queria. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar, esperar por um modo de escapar, para ele perder o controle, para ela conseguir uma chance de arrancar a cabeça dele com suas próprias mãos.

\---

Nada que ela ouvia de Jess fazia sentido. Essa não era a garota que ela conhecia desde que eram adolescente. E ainda assim, ela não parecia estar sendo coagida. Ela encontraria um jeito de mandar uma mensagem para Trish se esse fosse o caso, e nem parecia que estava tentando fazer isso. Ela continuava dizendo as mesmas coisas, evitando as perguntas de Trish, mas não havia nada para indicar que não estava fazendo isso porque queria. Trish não sabia o que fazer, e essa impotência era insuportável. Jess a salvou, e agora Trish não podia fazer o mesmo para ela.

\---

Ela queria pular. Mais do que tudo ela queria pular. Só se deixar cair da borda, então ela ficaria livre, longe antes dele ter a chance de descer do prédio, longe da sua voz e sua influência e seus poderes.

Jess pensou que ela pularia para ação assim que o efeito passasse, mas não era tão simples. Depois de todo esse tempo sob seu controle, sua mente estava enevoada, e seu corpo parecia distante, era difícil se mover por si mesma.

Ela foi para a borda, ciente de que só teria alguns preciosos segundos para escapar, mas incapaz de se fazer mover mais rápido. Seu corpo estava impossivelmente pesado, e a nuvem em seus pensamentos podia ser cortada com uma faca. Ela só tinha que cair, e então tudo ficaria bem, só o que ela tinha que fazer era dar alguns passos para frente, e então finalmente ficaria livre, ela poderia ir para casa, para Trish, e deixar tudo isso para trás.

Só alguns passos para frente.

E então ele a chamou, usando sua influência sobre ela de novo. Era tarde demais. Ele fez com que ela se machucasse, mas isso não era nada em comparação a saber que tinha perdido sua janela para escapar. Ela se culpava, culpava seu corpo traiçoeiro, culpava o fato de que não podia ser mais rápida. Mas principalmente, ela o culpava, e jurou que um dia, o faria pagar.

\---

Trish tinha que seguir em frente com a sua vida, não tinha escolha. Jess não iria querer que ela desperdiçasse meses se preocupando com ela quando ela seguia dizendo que estava bem, mesmo que Trish não acreditasse nisso. Mas ela tinha que seguir em frente com a sua vida, tinha que manter sua carreira, mesmo que isso parecesse ser uma traição para Jessica. Mas ela jamais esqueceria, jamais tentaria a conseguir de volta.

\---

Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Ela matou alguém, realmente matou alguém, uma mulher aleatória sobre a qual ela não sabia nada. Ela sempre esperou que os poderes dele tivessem limites, que houvessem linhas que ele não poderia a forçar a cruzar, mesmo se ela não soubesse quais linhas eram essas. Agora, estava claro que não havia nada que ela não teria feito se ele tivesse ordenado. Isso é, até que ele a transformou em uma assassina. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido então, mas algo mudou. Era como aquele dia na sacada, exceto dessa vez ele a chamar não a colocou de volta sob seu feitiço.

Ela estava tonta, a princípio, e era difícil se focar. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que tinha que se afastar dele. Ela não parou para verificar se a mulher realmente estava morta, apesar de já saber a resposta disso, ela sabia com quanta força tinha socado. Ela nem parou quando ele foi atingido por um ônibus, não tentou ajudar as pessoas que estavam lá, ou verificar se ele realmente tinha morrido. A única coisa na sua cabeça era escapar, ir o mais longe possível o mais rápido que podia e nunca mais o ver. Ela tinha que fugir, porque não sabia por quanto tempo isso duraria, não podia arriscar perder sua janela como da última vez, ela precisava escapar, só precisava escapar.

Nem sabia para onde estava indo, até que desmaiou na frente da porta de Trish.

\---

Jess não lhe disse nada na primeira noite, e Trish não a forçou. Era óbvio que seus instinto estavam certos, que Jess estava com problemas e por algum motivo não podia lhe dizer nada. E ela conhecia Jess bem o bastante para saber que ela se fecharia se alguém tentasse a pressionar sobre o que aconteceu.

Ela não chamou a polícia, porque Jess pediu, uma das poucas coisas que Jess lhe disse naquela noite, mas ela não tinha dúvida de que alguma coisa terrível tinha acontecido, e que essa coisa tinha algo a ver com o cara que Jess lhe contou no telefone. Ainda assim, naquele momento, Jess não precisava da polícia, não precisava de ninguém lhe forçando a falar sobre coisas sobre as quais não estava pronta para falar. Ela precisava de suporte, e um rosto familiar, então foi isso que Trish lhe deu, mesmo que lhe doesse, não saber o que aconteceu.

\---

Ela não podia contar para Trish o que tinha feito, não podia deixar que soubesse. Trish era a única pessoa que a amava, e a única pessoa que ela amava, e não podia suportar nem imaginar como Trish olharia para ela se descobrisse que ela matou uma mulher inocente. Jess seguia buscando informações no acidente de ônibus, mais para se torturar do que qualquer outra coisa. Kilgrave estava morto, e isso era um alívio, mas aquela mulher, Reva, também tinha morrido, e isso era algo que não podia aceitar.

Era culpa dele, é claro que era culpa dele, ele disse para ela fazer isso, e ela não tinha poder de escapar sua influência. Ainda assim, ela não podia evitar de pensar que talvez pudesse ter feito alguma coisa, que talvez pudesse ter recuperado o controle mais cedo, ou conseguido escapar quando teve a chance, ou talvez nunca o ter conhecido. Tudo ficaria bem se ela não tivesse o conhecido, ela seria uma heroína, salvando pessoas, não essa bagunça.

Ela precisava de ajuda, ela sabia que precisava, mais ajuda do que Trish podia dar, mas Trish era a única pessoa em quem confiava. Jess não lhe contou sobre Reva, mas contou todo o resto. Enquanto qualquer outra pessoa pensaria que ela tinha pirado ou estava imaginando coisas, Trish não hesitou em confiar nela. E Trish não a julgou por não ser capaz de escapar, ela só ofereceu qualquer ajuda que pudesse dar, e ficou ao lado de Jess.

\---

Ela estava preocupada com Jess, mais do que demonstrava. Jess precisava que ela fosse forte, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer, não tinha ideia de como a ajudar. Jess tinha estresse pós-traumático, isso era óbvio, e Trish nem podia imaginar o nível de abuso e violação pelo qual ela passou, mesmo que Trish não fosse uma estranha para nenhuma dessas coisas.

O que ela podia fazer era oferecer ajuda profissional, e garantir que Jess estivesse comendo e dormindo, se não normalmente, ao menos o bastante para não prejudicar sua saúde. Não era o bastante, não estava perto de ser o bastante, mas era o que podia fazer.

\---

Aquela terapeuta era tão idiota. Main Street, Birch Sree, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane. Como se isso fosse lhe ajudar. A primeira vez que fez isso, pensou que era ridículo. Ela teve sua mente controlada, foi sequestrada, estuprada, forçada a se machucar, forçada a matar alguém. O que alguém poderia lhe dizer para melhorar as coisas depois disso? Nada, nada mesmo.

Mas ela seguiu fazendo isso. Não sabia porque, a princípio, apesar de pensar que podia pelo menos tentar. Então, se tornou um hábito, e hábitos têm um jeito de serem reconfortantes. Ainda assim, ela não daria crédito para a terapeuta. Ela ainda era tão fodida quanto da primeira vez que foi lá. E não podia continuar arrastando Trish para baixo com ela.

Jess estava bebendo, bastante, o bastante para até seu metabolismo ser afetado por isso, mesmo que só parcialmente, e isso não poderia ser uma boa influência para uma viciada em drogas em recuperação, não importa há quantos anos a Trish estivesse sóbria. Então, havia sua obsessão com Reva, com que tipo de vida ela vivia, quem ela deixou para trás. Finalmente, ela seguia vendo Kilgrave quando ela menos esperava, e saber que ele estava morto não fazia nada para bloquear esses episódios.

Ela tinha que partir. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela viveria sozinha. Essa era a primeira vez que ela voluntariamente afastava Trish desde que eram adolescentes, mas tinha que fazer isso, era a única maneira.

\---

Jess deixou uma nota, ela nem teve a decência de falar com Trish pessoalmente. É claro que então Trish a encontrou, para garantir que ela estava bem, porque uma nota de adeus não era o bastante, não depois de tudo que aconteceu com ela. Mas Jess estava bem, ou ao menos não estava pior do que quando estava com Trish.

Talvez ela precisasse de algum tempo, talvez ela precisasse de espaço. De qualquer forma, Trish tinha que respeitar ela, mesmo que pudesse ver Jess caindo aos pedaços, podia ver que ela precisava de ajuda. Jess não aceitaria mais ajuda, e ela não podia simplesmente ir lá e a forçar. Se isso era algo que Jess sentia que podia lidar por si mesma, tudo o que Trish podia fazer era ficar lá e esperar, esperar que Jess voltasse. Mas isso doía, oh, doía como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito pela segunda vez.

A pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela estava sofrendo, e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Era quase como um mantra, ‘não tem nada que eu possa fazer,’ um lembrete de sua impotência. Ela não podia se salvar, não podia salvar Jess. Ela sempre quis ajudar os outros, mas estava claro que ela não era uma heroína, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Era um pensamento devastador, cheio de ódio a si mesma, sempre presente.

Então ela se jogou no seu trabalho. Ela era boa nisso, e amava seu programa. Ao menos isso era algo que podia controlar, sobre isso ela tinha poder. Ela podia fazer seu programa ficar popular e ser amado e ela podia tornar dele sua vida. Mas não era só isso que iria fazer.

Trish nunca queria se sentir impotente de novo. Ela nunca seria tão forte quanto Jessica, mas ela podia treinar, podia aprender a se defender, então Jess não precisaria se preocupar em fazer isso também. Não era muito, mas era o que podia fazer.

\---

Ela não sabia como viver sozinha. Era uma habilidade como qualquer outra, e uma que ela nunca treinou. A questão sobre viver com outra pessoa, alguém com quem você se importa e que se importa com você, é que você acaba tomando mais cuidado consigo porque tem outra pessoa ali para te lembrar se você não fizer isso, e porque você acaba prestando mais atenção nas coisas porque você também tem uma pessoa que precisa lembrar de se cuidar.

Morando sozinha, não havia ninguém para se importar se ela perdesse sono, ou quebrasse seu alarme, ou pulasse refeições, ou bebesse durante todos os momentos em que estivesse acordada. Era uma liberdade maldita que a destruiria se não tomasse cuidado. As coisas estavam ruins, e deixar a companhia de Trish as tornava piores, mas era a escolha certa. Ela não podia puxar Trish para baixo com ela, essa era a coisa mais importante. Trish tinha que ficar a salvo, ela tinha que manter Trish a salva, e a única forma de fazer isso era se manter segura.

Trish se preocupava com ela, é claro que sim, ambas cuidavam uma da outra, mas o que Jess estava passando era demais para Trish, mesmo que jamais admitisse. Trish finalmente tinha controle sobre sua vida de novo, depois de tudo que sua mãe fez com que passasse, e Jess não iria tirar isso dela. Mesmo se isso significasse que Jess tinha que lidar com suas merdas sozinha. E mesmo se isso fizesse Trish a odiar por isso.

\---

A parte triste era, Trish tinha se acostumado a viver sem Jess. Claro, ela se preocupava com ela, mas isso não era novidade, e ao menos agora ela sabia, ou tinha uma indicação, de que Jess estava quase bem. Se a definição de quase bem fosse expandida para significar viva e não sob o controle de outra pessoa. Jess não deveria ficar sozinha, isso era óbvio, e conforme as semanas se passaram, também se tornou claro que ela não iria voltar. Essa parte da sua vida, onde elas tiveram o sonho de viverem juntas, tinha terminado, e as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas de novo.

Eventualmente, ela teve que aceitar que era assim que sua vida seria de agora em diante. Ela teria esperado pela Jess pelo tempo que fosse necessário, se ao menos Jess tivesse pedido. Mas ela não pediu, e agora, o que quer que elas fossem antes, elas não eram mais.

\---

O trabalho era tudo que ela tinha agora. O que era irônico, porque ela finalmente encontrou uma coisa na qual era boa, isso só veio ao custo de sua vida inteira. Ótima vida, péssimo trabalho, péssima vida, ótimo trabalho. Se ela tivesse uma escolha, teria preferido que as coisas continuassem como estavam, mas é claro que ela não tinha escolha. Toda essa história era uma questão dela não ter escolha. Kilgrave tirou isso dela, junto com todo o resto.

Ela não podia tirar ele da sua cabeça, por mais que quisesse, e ela queria isso mais do que tudo. Beber ajudava, de um jeito que não ajudava realmente. Se ela ficasse bêbada o bastante, qualquer que fosse a parte do seu cérebro que a fazia pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido não funcionaria, e ela não teria que pensar sobre isso. É claro, não era a única coisa que estava fodendo no seu cérebro, e isso tinha consequências, mas seu fator de cura acelerado significava que todos os danos eram temporários, para serem revertidos assim que parasse de beber por tempo o bastante para seus poderes funcionarem. No meio tempo, o dano estava sendo revertido, pouco a pouco todos os dias, então ela não tinha que lidar com os terríveis efeitos de alcoolismo crônico. Infelizmente, o outro lado da moeda era que, se seu corpo estava quase recuperado quando acordava, não havia nada para a impedir de beber assim de novo.

Jess podia fazer o que queria com seu corpo, e aqueles poderes inúteis dela tinham que arcar com as consequências. Não era como se eles tivessem a ajudado antes, então poderiam fazer alguma coisa agora. Nada disso teria acontecido se Kilgrave não tivesse visto seus poderes, ficado fascinado com ela. Ou se ela tivesse sido capaz de lutar contra ele, fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, antes dele fazer com que ela… Esses poderes só lhe traziam problemas, e ela ia usar eles da sua própria forma amora. Toda essa história de superheroína estava para trás agora, ela não era uma heroína, não podia nem se salvar.

\---

De tempos em tempos, ela ainda se perguntava como Jess estava. Ela não pesquisava sobre a vida dela. Trish sabia como era sentir a necessidade de um pouco de privacidade, um pouco de espaço. Jess viria para ela quando estivesse pronta, não antes, e Trish não ficaria como uma espécie de perseguidora cuidando como estava.

Sua vida estava de volta nos trilhos, quase exatamente como ela queria. A única coisa faltando era Jess.

\---

Kilgrave estava vivo. Ele estava vivo. Vivo. Vivo e respirando e fazendo novas vítimas e usando seu poder para destruir vidas. Ele estava vivo. Ele não morreu. E ele viria atrás dela, ela tinha certeza disso, ela tinha que partir. Tinha que ir para tão longe quanto pudesse. Do outro lado do mundo se necessário.

E ela não tinha como escapar. Não sozinha, de qualquer modo. Seu trabalho mal lhe deixava pagar as contas, muito menos pagar por uma passagem de avião. Ela tentou todas as suas opções, considerou tudo, até que só tivesse uma alternativa sobrando.

Ela não queria interferir na vida de Trish mais do que já tinha interferido, mas isso era demais. Finalmente era demais, e ela finalmente tinha que admitir que precisava de ajuda. Mesmo se ajuda fosse simplesmente conseguir dinheiro o bastante para partir e nunca mais voltar. Quando ela chegou lá, tinha certeza de que Trish não a perdoaria por fazer isso, mas ela não podia suportar isso. Ela esteve sob sua influência antes, ela não podia sobreviver se isso acontecesse de novo, simples assim.

\---

Ela estava tão irritada quando Jess apareceu do nada. Meses sem notícias, e então ela estava lá, sem explicação, só pedindo dinheiro. Trish queria agarrar ela e gritar com ela, mas isso não era quem ela era, ela nunca seria como sua mãe. E então Jess lhe contou que Kilgrave estava vivo, e nada mais importava. Ela não podia entender o que tinha acontecido com Jessica, mas esse medo era algo que ela conhecia bem demais, com o qual tinha lidado por anos, o medo de nunca estar a salvo de alguém.

Ela sempre ajudaria Jess. Não porque sentia que devia a Jess, já que ela salvou Trish de mais formas que ela podia pensar, mas porque Trish amava Jess. Mesmo se isso significasse desistir dela, mandando-a para o outro lado do planeta, sem saber se ela algum dia a veria de novo.

\---

O problema era, Jessica não podia simplesmente se afastar. Ela não podia simplesmente permitir que outra mulher sofresse o mesmo destino que ela sofreu. Mesmo que ela não fosse uma heroína, mesmo se ela ainda estivesse traumatizada, mesmo que ela não pudesse nem pensar em o ver de novo. Ela ainda tinha alguma decência humana, ele nunca poderia tirar isso dela. E isso significava que tinha que salvar aquela garota dele, mesmo que ela não pudesse o encarar, não pudesse estar perto dele.

E então ela tentou ajudar, e tudo foi para os ares. Ela não pode chegar a Hope antes dele a estuprar, e então ela permitiu que Hope completasse sua ordem. Se Jess não tivesse forçado ela a deixar o quarto de hotel antes da ordem ter passado, ela não teria visto seus pais enquanto ainda estava sob sua influência, e eles ainda estariam vivos, e ela não estaria enfrentando a possibilidade de ser presa por um homicídio duplo. Isso era culpa de Jess, ela era responsável por isso, e tinha que salvar Hope. Ela não podia desfazer seu erro, mas ela podia impedir Hope de perder sua vida também. Mesmo que isso significasse que tinha que encarar tudo que ela temia.

\---

Ela estava preocupada com Jess, agora mais do que nunca. Ela não deveria estar tentando conseguir provas de que Kilgrave existia, que ele ainda estava vivo, mas ninguém podia convencer Jess uma vez que decidisse algo assim. A simples ideia de Jess ficar sob o controle dele de novo apavorava Trish. Não só por causa do que ele faria com ela, mas porque ela ainda não sabia como Jess conseguiu escapar da primeira vez, e não havia motivo para acreditar que ela conseguiria escapar de novo. Mesmo se escapasse, ela ainda estava arrasada pelo que aconteceu da primeira vez, e Trish não tinha certeza de que ela sobreviveria a isso acontecer de novo. E ela não queria descobrir.

Ainda assim, essa necessidade de ajudar outras pessoas era algo maior do que Jessica, e Trish sempre amou isso sobre ela. Jessica não podia evitar de ajudar outras pessoas, era sua natureza, quem ela realmente era, apesar de todo o trauma. Mesmo quando eram só as duas contra sua mãe, e Jess não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo, ela ainda não tinha podido se impedir de salvar Trish, apesar de prometer que não iria.

E agora ela não podia se impedir de fazer tudo o que podia para salvar Hope. Era essa parte heróica dela que Jess sempre tentava negar, e que Trish sempre quis que ela abraçasse. Seria hipocrisia dela tentar fazer Jess suprimir isso agora. Jess estava se colocando em perigo, e Trish odiava isso, mas tinha que a respeitar. Mas Jess recusar sua ajuda? Isso era algo que não iria aceitar, não dessa vez. Ela quase perdeu Jess uma vez. De certa forma, tinha a perdido, e agora não deixaria Jess se afastar de novo. Elas salvaram uma à outra, era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, era assim que as coisas sempre deveriam ser.

\---

Trish sempre tinha que tornar as coisas difíceis, não tinha? Tudo o que Jessica queria era que ela ficasse a salvo, e nunca chegasse perto daquele monstro, mas é claro que Trish queria ajudar. Ela sempre foi assim, mais uma heroína do que Jessica poderia ser. E ela não entendia, não percebia que, por mais que Jessica preferisse morrer do que ficar sob o controle dele de novo, ela mais cedo aceitar esse destino do que o deixaria tocar mesmo que só um dedo em Trish. Ela gostaria que dessa vez, só dessa vez, Trish deixasse Jessica cuidar dos seus melhores interesses e a manter a salvo. Era tudo que ela queria.

\---

Ela não estava tentando fazer Kilgrave se focar nela, ela só não podia suportar que aquela advogada tentasse usar seu programa contra os desejos de Jessica e desacreditar a história de Hope. Trish teve que aprender a se defender e defender a outras pessoas, e o impulso era mais forte do que o seu bom senso. Ela percebeu o que tinha feito um momento tarde demais, mas não queria voltar atrás.

Trish cresceu com medo, valorizando cada momento de desafio. Ela não iria parar agora.

\---

Ela quase perdeu Trish, e era sua culpa. Ela ela tivesse voltado para ver se Kilgrave ainda estava vivo, se ela tivesse o matado quando teve a chance, se tivesse levado Trish para longe e a mantido em segurança, nada disso teria acontecido. Trish quase morreu, e teria morrido se Jess não estivesse ali para a salvar, e Kilgrave tinha que ser impedido, mas Jess não podia permitir que Hope perdesse o resto da sua vida por causa dele.

\---

Desculpar-se com aquele monstro, elogiá-lo, violar sua integridade profissional para mentir para seus ouvintes, era humilhante. Era o que ele queria, é claro, o único modo dele a deixar viver era se ela se sujeitasse a isso, porque ele era um cretino sádico que gostava de controlar as pessoas, diretamente com seus poderes ou só com a ameaça do que podia fazer. Era desprezível, mas se ela morresse ele iria ganhar, e ela não lhe deixaria ganhar.

\---

Em algum momento no caminho, estava Luke. Luke era um bom homem, que não merecia o que aconteceu com ele, especialmente o que ela fez com ele.

Jess sabia que era errado assim que começou a o seguir, mas ela tinha tantos mecanismos para lidar com o trauma que não eram saudáveis que isso não parecia tão ruim. Ao menos ninguém estava se ferindo, não a princípio. Ela precisava aprender mais sobre ele, se sentia conectada a ele através da mulher que matou, e conectada a ela através dele, como se Reva não tivesse deixado esse mundo inteiramente. Era egoísta e errado, mas parecia inofensivo. Bem, para os outros ao menos. Ela queria se torturar com isso, ainda consumida por culpa, mas ela jamais esperou ferir Luke.

Ela nunca teve intenção de dormir com ele. Era uma linha grande para cruzar, porque obviamente isso não teria acontecido se Luke soubesse o que ela tinha feito. E ela podia criar um milhão de desculpas, que ele era o primeiro homem decente que ela tinha entrado em contato em muito tempo, que era um alívio saber que outra pessoa estava tentando viver uma vida normal apesar de ter habilidades, que eles tinham uma conexão inexplicável, que ela simplesmente gostava dele, mas nada disso importava, isso não apagava sua violação de Luke, não tornava o que ela fez aceitável.

Ela não tinha ninguém a culpar além de si mesma, ela sabotou a relação desde o início. A parte triste era que ela estava começando a se apaixonar por ele, e agora, se ele nunca a perdoasse, seria compreensível.

\---

Havia uma grande diferença entre perdoar alguém por tentar lhe matar sob a influência de Kilgrave, e decidir manter contato com aquela pessoa. E uma diferença ainda maior entre saber que não era culpa dessa pessoa e decidir dormir com essa pessoa.

Não haviam ilusões da sua parte. Ela só estava tentando recuperar parte do controle que perdeu quando foi atacada em sua própria casa e quase assassinada. Além do mais, ela tinha uma satisfação doentia em foder seu quase executor, algo que ela não conseguia bem articular.

Era ruim para ela, é claro, a longo prazo, mas se havia alguma coisa que Jess tinha lhe ensinado era que às vezes só mecanismos danosos para lidar funcionavam, e o que importava era que funcionavam, porque as consequências do contrário seriam piores. O menor de dois males e tudo mais. E não era como se ela pudesse ter uma relação saudável enquanto ainda estava apaixonada por Jess, então porque isso importaria?

\---

Jess gostaria de poder fazer tudo sozinha, porque isso significaria que menos pessoas teriam o risco de se ferirem. Não, isso não era verdade. Ela queria fazer tudo sozinha, porque não queria que Trish se machucasse, e porque não confiava em mais ninguém. Isso estava mais próximo da verdade. Ou era isso que disse para si mesma, era mais fácil lidar com colocar outras pessoas em perigo se não pensasse no fato de que estava fazendo exatamente isso.

Ela precisava que isso funcionasse, precisava que terminasse, então ela arriscaria tudo em um plano não tão bem pensado. O que ela queria era complicado e difícil de articular e ela nem tinha certeza de que estava completamente ciente disso, mas era mais do que só matar Kilgrave, então ter que produzir evidências para liberar Hope lhe deu um objetivo tangível, era sempre mais fácil lidar com um desses. Dessa forma, ela podia fingir que precisava que isso funcionasse para outra pessoa.

\---

Ela não podia mais suportar ser tão fraca. É claro, não era justo se comparar com Jess, ela não tinha nenhuma habilidade, então era natural que fosse menos capaz de suportar ferimentos, mas a questão sobre reagir a trauma é que raramente acontece de maneira racional.

\---

Às vezes, ela se perguntava se as coisas algum dia voltariam ao que eram entre ela e Trish.

\---

Às vezes, Trish se perguntava a mesma coisa.

\---

Ela desistiria de sua vida se significasse parar Kilgrave, e isso era parte heroísmo, parte culpa, e parte todos esses problemas que ela não ousava tentar analisar. Então, arriscar uma vida atrás das grades por uma chance de o parar parecia uma boa oferta. E bem, se fosse necessário, ela sempre poderia escapar. Provavelmente. Possivelmente. Havia uma chance maior do que zero. Oh, que seja, ela nunca ficou boa nessa questão de ‘sempre tenha um plano b’, ela só fazia o plano a e esperava o melhor, mesmo se o plano a fosse uma droga. Além do mais, mesmo o pior resultado possível não terminaria com ela cortando sua garganta na cama de outra pessoa, então ela provavelmente deveria se contar com sorte. Havia um certo elemento de culpa nisso também, sua falta de planejamento, não exatamente suicida, mas um descuido casual com sua própria segurança.

É claro, ela não esperava que ele fosse tão rápido. E é claro que isso não era prova o bastante, porque os policiais eram tolos o bastante para cair naquela desculpa de piada, o que não deveria ter durado mais do que as doze horas da ordem.

Ela gostaria de ter dito que podia partir naquele momento, que ela fez o seu melhor e que não era o bastante e ela tinha o direito de desistir. Mas agora, isso não teria sido muito o estilo dela, teria?

\---

De novo, ela estava preocupada com Jessica. De novo, ela não sabia o que fazer. De novo, ela estava impotente depois de jurar que jamais ficaria impotente de novo.

\---

De todos os sacrifícios que podia fazer, desistir da sua vida para controlar Kilgrave não estava entre eles. Ela tentou se dizer que poderia, mas não poderia, assim que ela não tivesse uma desculpa para o manter vivo, ela o mataria, mesmo se fosse a sangue frio. Dessa vez, ela tinha que se colocar em primeiro lugar.

\---

Ela teria se matado, só porque ele mandou. Era um pensamento impossível de aceitar. Ela teria feito isso, sem hesitar, merda, ela queria fazer isso. Se isso era como tinha sido para Jessica… É claro, um momento não era o bastante para que entendesse os meses de tortura, estupro, e abuso, mas era o bastante para saber que sua imaginação não se comparava ao quão horrível foi.

\---

Tudo estava indo para o inferno e ela não sabia como parar isso, não sabia o que fazer. Para deixar as coisas piores todas as pessoas do grupo de apoio pareciam estar ficando piores ao invés de melhores, e ela não era responsável por eles, mas era, e não era, e era. Tudo estava errado, mas foi ela quem começou isso, e ela tinha que acabar com isso, de alguma forma.

\---

Pela primeira vez em uma eternidade, ela se sentia poderosa, até invencível. Era melhor do que a melhor viagem que já teve. Não havia nada que não podia fazer. E então tudo caiu por cima dela. Ela tinha certeza de que ia morrer, não parecia possível sobreviver a isso, seu corpo inteiro estava pegando fogo, sua mente estava correndo a um quilômetro por minuto e ela não sabia como parar.

Ela não queria morrer, mas se tivesse que morrer protegendo a Jessica, valeria a pena.

\---

Ela quase matou Luke. Ela foi um instrumento de Kilgrave na vitimização de Luke, e então ela quase o matou, depois de matar sua esposa. Ela não conseguia pensar nisso agora, então ela ignorou tudo. Não era hora de lidar com essas coisas, era hora de garantir que Kilgrave não mais andasse na Terra.

\---

Ela estava preocupada com Jess. Não havia dúvida de que os eventos das últimas semanas tinham a afetado. Trish estava em um estado melhor, mas não muito, e não podia apoiar Jess, não como ela precisava, não enquanto isso estava acontecendo. Tudo estava rápido demais para qualquer uma delas processar, isso só viria depois.

\---

Uma coisa que ela nunca dizia, ‘eu te amo’. Era mais fácil assim, transformado em um código. Ela podia dizer e não dizer isso, racionalizar uma forma de expressar o que queria dizer ao expressar outra coisa.

Quando ela viu o jeito que Trish olhou para ela, Jessica se prometeu que, quando tudo isso tivesse terminado, ela diria isso para Trish novamente, dessa vez só porque sentia isso.

\---

Era um plano ruim, um plano terrível, mas elas precisavam que isso terminasse. Ela não queria pensar em Will, Jess não queria pensar em Luke, nenhuma delas podia superar as coisas enquanto Kilgrave estivesse à solta. Elas tinham que terminar com isso.

A escolha de código de Jessica foi cruel. Trish tinha se acostumado a nunca ter ouvido isso de Jess, mas ouvir isso com um propósito diferente de expressar o sentimento era ainda pior.

\---

Ver Kilgrave beijar Trish foi quase demais, e então ouvir ele declarar como ia estuprar ela… O plano, ela tinha que se focar no plano. Trish sabia o que estava concordando quando decidiu avisar, e Jess jamais deixaria que ele a levasse. Era um jogo perigoso, mas que escolha tinham?

Ela quebrou o pescoço dele, e estava terminado. Foi mais fácil do que deveria ter sido, terminar a vida dele, mas de todas as muitas coisas que estavam erradas com ela, essa não era uma delas.

\---

Quando Kilgrave apareceu pela primeira vez, Jess e Trish tinham recém começado a superar tudo que aconteceu com elas. Quando ele apareceu pela segunda vez, Jess ainda estava tentando descobrir uma forma de voltar a isso, e Trish estava tentando aprender como seguir em frente sem Jess.

Agora, nada disso importava. É claro, não seria o caso de tudo voltar ao normal imediatamente. Elas tinham um longo caminho pela frente, e não seria fácil, mas elas tinham retornado ao caminho da recuperação.

Dessa vez, Trish se prometeu, ela não iria deixar a Jess fugir. Elas eram mais fortes juntas, sempre foram, e seu erro foi deixar o trauma ficar entre elas ao invés de o enfrentar juntas. Não de novo.

Dessa vez, Jess se prometeu, ela diria para Trish que a amava, e era verdade. Ela não fugiria, não a deixaria para trás tentando a proteger. Elas enfrentariam as coisas juntas, como tinham feito da primeira vez que se mudaram para longe de Dorothy.

Era só um começo, mas essa era a parte mais importante. A jornada de mil milhas e tudo isso. As coisas não voltariam ao que eram, jamais poderiam voltar. Mas elas podiam seguir em frente, se recusar a deixar as coisas entrarem entre elas, aprender como se sentir felizes e a salvo de novo. Era um recomeço, uma chance de começar a curar, e essa era uma oportunidade que iriam aproveitar.


End file.
